Unheilvolle Aura
Siebter Teil von Redbird Liste Previous ____________________________ Alle stehen versammelt in der Lagerhalle. Wie versprochen, werde ich mich an diesem Kampf beteiligen, ohne Schusswaffen. Melaphyr hat sich strikt geweigert, sich für den Kampf 'in Menschenklamotten zu zwängen.' Mir soll's recht sein, wenn er seine koboldähnliche Form so liebt. Ich hingegen habe mir keine Mühe gegeben, mich so anzuziehen, dass der Kristall nicht zu sehen ist, jeder Anwesende, der einen Vogelkopf trägt, weiß darüber Bescheid, da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher. Mein Blick schweift über die andere Gruppe, die uns mit mindestens 30 eulenköpfigen Informanten gegenübersteht, bleibt aber an dem aalglatten Anführer der Eulenkartei hängen. Etwas Schwarzes scheint um ihn zu wabern; bin mir sicher, dass er besessen ist. Stellt sich nur die Frage: von wem? Sein Blick ist jedoch, schon seitdem alle das Lagerhaus betreten haben, nicht von der Anführerin der Mondloge gewichen. „''Weißt du, wer es sein könnte?", frage ich meinen Begleiter telepathisch, während die beiden Anführer selbst ein Gespräch haben. „''Nicht direkt, ich könnte höchstens mutmaßen. Es hat sich vieles getan in den letzten Jahren und ich bin nicht gerade beliebt bei anderen von uns", antwortet er im sachlichen Ton. Währenddessen reden die Beiden weiter, bekomme nur am Rande mit, dass noch ein Informant auftaucht. Jedoch ohne Vogelkopf. Schenke dem Gespräch zwischen Melissa und dem Anführer der Eulenkartei dann doch mehr Aufmerksamkeit, als der Anführer der Eulenkartei wieder zu sprechen beginnt. „''Du hast ihm die Kraft eines Informanten gegeben? Super. Alle meine Informanten sind nicht nur erwachsener, sondern auch geübter!" Er lacht höhnisch. Grinse vor mich hin, als sich Neugier in mir ausbreitet, darüber, was sie wohl getan haben könnte. Menschen können eben weitaus schlimmer als Dämonen sein, das haben sie mir oft genug bewiesen. Melissa reagiert auf die Worte des Anführers mit einem Lächeln: „''Seine Kräfte unterscheiden sich deutlich von denen der Informanten. Sie gleichen sich nur in der Teleportation. Was Kevin zu tun imstande ist, wird sich dir gleich offenbaren." Darauf wendet sie sich an diesen Kevin, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass sie selbst sich Georgius vornehmen wird. Betrachte ihn genauer und erkenne, dass er eine Augenklappe trägt. Schnalze innerlich mit der Zunge: Neugier und Blutlust, auf zwei völlig unterschiedliche Fronten, das hat sich bei mir nicht ein einziges Mal gut vertragen. Spüre den Seitenblick von Melaphyr. „''Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?", fragt er. Wundert mich nicht, dass er meine Bedenken bemerkt. Schüttle meinen Kopf als Antwort auf seine Frage. „''Heute Nacht wird das gottverschissene Blut von deiner billigen Mannschaft und dir fließen! Und was dich Fotze anbelangt, ...", beginnt der Einäugige hasserfüllt zu schreien, steht im nächsten Moment einer vermummten Gestalt auf Seiten der Eulenkartei gegenüber und haucht ihr bedrohlich sanft zu: „... dir werde ich die Scheiße aus dem Leib prügeln." Danach steht er wieder neben seiner Anführerin. Und mit einem Mal beginnt der Syndikatskrieg. Stürme wie die anderen auf die Mitglieder der Eulenkartei zu. Viele der Informanten teleportieren sich zu ihrem Feind. Als ein eulenköpfiger Informant vor mir auftaucht und mir einen Tritt in den Magen verpasst, taumele ich einige Schritte zurück. Würde mich am liebsten vollständig verwandeln, beschränke mich aber auf meine Arme. Weiche einer Faust aus, die unvermittelt vor mir auftaucht. Ein weiterer Informant, der sich zu mir teleportiert hat. Schränke seine Bewegungsfreiheit mit den Schatten ein, zerfetze ihm mit meinen Krallen den Hals. Gebe ihn daraufhin wieder frei; er keucht und gurgelt, als sich seine Lungen mit Blut füllen. Sehe aus dem Augenwinkel, dass sich Melaphyr auch an einem Eulenköpfigen austobt. Schmerz durchzuckt meinen Rücken, als sich Stahl durch meine menschliche Haut bohrt. Blicke knurrend über meine Schulter, als mein Gegner auch schon wieder verschwindet und sich außerhalb meiner Reichweite materialisiert. Immer wieder teleportiert er sich zu mir und versucht mir weitere Wunden zuzufügen. Kann einigen ausweichen. Blut verlässt an den verschiedensten Stellen meinen Körper, doch auch wenn sie sich sehr schnell wieder schließen, fügt er mir im selben Atemzug neue Wunden hinzu. Wenn ich ihn nicht irgendwie kurz ablenken kann-'', abrupt werde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. „''Kümmert euch um diesen Einauge!", kann man diesen Georgius durch die Halle und Massen von Kämpfenden brüllen hören. Die Aufmerksamkeit meines Gegners wendet sich kurz dem Befehl seines Anführers zu, gerade als er wieder vor mir steht. Fehler, denke ich grinsend und lasse meine Klauen erneut durch Fleisch gleiten; auch dieser Informant geht keuchend langsam zu Boden, während sich sein Blut in einer Pfütze unter ihm sammelt. Sein Röcheln erstirbt, als ich ihm mit einem zornigen Knurren das Genick breche. Kurz darauf hört man Melissa brüllen, „''Kevin! Lass ihn! Er gehört mir!" Wende meine Aufmerksamkeit kurz wieder dem Anführer zu, welcher auf dem Boden kniet, und Kevin, der gerade von etwas nicht Sichtbarem zu Boden gedrückt wird. Kurz nachdem dieser seinem unsichtbaren Feind einige Worte entgegenschleudert, wird die vermummte Gestalt der Frau aus der Eulenkartei wieder sichtbar, während mir auch schon der nächste Informant seine Faust in den Magen rammt. Langsam krieg ich das Gefühl, die wollen mir damit was sagen!, denk ich mit grimmiger Miene, während ich leicht zurücktaumele und meine Lungen mit neuer Luft fülle. Seine nächsten Schläge treffen meine Schläfe und lassen die Haut aufreißen, Blut fließt direkt über meine linke Gesichtshälfte. Alles in mir strebt danach, mich zu verwandeln. Versuche mich gedanklich wieder zu beruhigen, als ein gewaltiger, zornerfüllter Schrei durch die gesamten Lagerhalle ertönt. Die Kämpfe werden für einen Moment eingestellt und jeder starrt auf den Ursprung des Schreies. Der Einäugige erhebt sich vom Boden, nachdem sein Gegner von ihm abgelassen hat und sich noch für einen kurzen Augenblick die Ohren zuhält. Trotz der Verletzungen in seinem Gesicht grinst er und ruft dann mit der selben Intensität, die auch in seinem Schrei gewesen ist: „''Kämpft endlich weiter! Wir müssen die Eulenkartei auslöschen!" Von Euphorie gepackt strecke ich meine zur Faust geballte Hand in die Luft. Halte es nicht mehr zurück, verwandele mich völlig und stürze mich auf jeden Feind, der mir ins Auge fällt. Knochen brechen, Blut spritzt überall, Schreie ertönen und verstummen. Gefühlt einen Augenblick später erstirbt das Kampfgeschehen erneut, durch einen Schuss, den Georgius abgegeben hat. Jeder sieht ihn an. „''So haltet den Kerl auf!", befiehlt er mit gebieterischer Stimme, doch niemand rührt sich. Lasse den Informanten, dem ich gerade das Genick brechen wollte, los, der aber keuchend und nach Luft ringend vor mir liegenbleibt, da ich ihm auch beide Beine gebrochen habe. „''Zu spät", spricht Melissa in die Stille, die nun herrscht. Während Kevin sich seinen Weg zum Anführer der Feinde durch die Menge bahnt. Jeder geht ihm aus dem Weg und sieht zu. Bemerke, wie sich um den Einäugigen etwas Finsteres legt, viel stärker als um den Anführer. „''Was für eine Aura''", kommt es mir über die Lippen. Bin froh, dass ich nicht sein Ziel bin. Schlucke schwer, als er an mir vorbeigeht. „''So... schwarz...", kommt es mit brüchiger Stimme von Melaphyr, der sich neben mir befindet. Spüre trotz allem Melissas Blick auf mir, welcher immer wieder zu ihrem Untergebenen wandert. „''Du wusstest, dass sie meine Schwester war! DU hast sie dazu gezwungen, mir das anzutun!", schreit Einauge sein Gegenüber an, während er weiter auf ihn zugeht. Sehe nur noch seinen Rücken, als er anscheinend seine Augenklappe hochzieht. Bedecke meine Ohren mit den Schatten, um sie vor der Intensität seiner Stimme zu schützen. Auch die anderen bedecken ihre Ohren, um es besser zu ertragen. Georgius macht sich nicht die Mühe, ihm scheint es nichts anzuhaben. „''So bleibt es in der Familie. Und du wolltest sie doch sicher wiedersehen. Ich habe dir deinen Wunsch erfüllt''", verspottet ihn der Anführer der Eulenkartei trotz sichtbarer Panik in den Augen. „''Ich bring dich um...", erwidert sein Gegenüber, leise und animalisch. Teleportiert sich direkt vor diesen und prügelt ihn zu Boden. Macht all seinem Zorn Luft, bis er ihn schlussendlich zu Tode geprügelt hat. '''Epilog' Entspannt folge ich der Anführerin der Mondloge, während Melaphyr in seiner Koboldform hinter uns her trottet, in den Obduktionsraum, in dem man den ehemaligen Anführer der Eulenkartei gerade auseinandernimmt. Sein Körper ist völlig schwarz und sein Gesicht von den Schlägen des Einäugigen zertrümmert. Nachdem der Kampf so geendet hat, habe ich mir schon gedacht, dass sie nochmal mit mir reden will. Ihre speckige „Rechte Hand" ist gerade nicht anwesend, nur ein Doktor und ein Assistent schneiden fleißig an der Leiche herum. Kurz schweift der Blick des Assistenten zu uns und huscht schnell wieder zu dem Doktor, als dieser ihm ein weiteres Organ überreicht, das er wiegen soll. Bemerke dennoch seine Nervosität, blicke an mir herab und verstehe, was ihn wohl so beunruhigt: habe mich seit dem Kampf nicht mehr zurückverwandelt und bin auch voller Blut. Mit einem Seufzen durchbricht Melissa die Stille. „''Was hast du vorhin in Bezug auf Kevins Aura gemeint?", fragt die Brillenträgerin ohne Umschweife. Ein Lächeln schleicht sich auf mein Gesicht. „''Seine Aura oder auch sein Auftreten ist, nach dem, was ich bisher mitbekommen habe, wahrlich umwerfend", gebe ich leicht amüsiert von mir und deute mit einer leichten Handbewegung auf den leblosen Körper Georgius'. Sie starrt mich nur missbilligend an und verschränkt ihre Arme vor der Brust. Seufze theatralisch, bevor ich fortfahre: „''Also dass dir dein kleiner Sidekick so viel bedeutet, dass du ein ernstes Gespräch erwartest, hättest du auch direkt sagen können." Sehe ihr an, dass sie kurz davor ist, es sich zu überlegen und den Doc und seinen Assistenten Überstunden schieben zu lassen. Kichere amüsiert bei dieser Vorstellung, werde aber schnell wieder ernst. „''So wie ich das sehe, war Georgius zuvor von etwas besessen. Es war aber definitiv schwächer, als es noch von Georgius Besitz ergriffen hatte. Wer auch immer in ihm war, hat sich nun in deinem einäugigen Loverboy breitgemacht. Und in einem kannst du dir sicher sein: Diese Kreatur wird einen Teufel tun, ihn wieder freizugeben", erkläre ich in einem möglichst sachlichen Ton, während ich meinem Blick kurz über die Arbeit der Mediziner gleiten lasse. „''Nein, ich weiß nicht, wer es ist, und Melaphyr...", fahre ich fort und deute auf das Wesen neben mir: „...weiß es ebenfalls ni..." - „''Asmodi", unterbricht mich die leicht verzerrte Stimme von Melaphyr. Der Assistent zuckt leicht zusammen, scheint im Umgang mit Dämonen wohl nicht geübt zu sein. „''Dieser Dämon... ich habe lange nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Er wirkt auch sehr verändert. Aber ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass es Asmodi ist''", führt er seine Erklärung weiter aus. Deswegen hat er ihn wohl auch nicht sofort erkannt, schießt es mir durch den Kopf. All die Aufmerksamkeit Melissas ist plötzlich Melaphyr gewidmet. „''Was weißt du über ihn?", fragt die Anführerin der Mondloge meinen Dämon. Als er langsam seinen Kopf hebt, macht sich ein unmenschliches, verzerrtes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breit. „''Es ist, wie Liliana es gesagt hat: er wird ihn nicht freigeben, wenn er ihn einmal völlig in seiner Gewalt hat, und wie ich, so wie einige andere auch, während des Kampfes erfahren habe, kann er die Fähigkeiten anderer kopieren. Es kann also sein, dass der Original-Asmodi tot ist und er ihn einfach in sich selbst kopiert hat, wobei ich mir sicher bin, dass er wusste, dass er sterben wird. Aber als Kevin von seiner Wut völlig vereinnahmt war, könnte er ihm durch seine Unachtsamkeit eine Hintertür offengelassen haben, um zu bewerkstelligen, dass er weiterlebt und sogar noch stärker wird, durch die Fähigkeiten, die Ihr eurem einäugigen Freund gegeben habt." Melaphyrs Kichern, welches aus seiner Kehle entweicht, ist genau so verstörend wie sein Grinsen. Melissa erbleicht bei den Vorstellungen und Möglichkeiten, die sich gerade in ihrem Kopf abzuspielen scheinen. ____________________________ Next Hikaru Mitena Kategorie:Dämonen Kategorie:Mehrteiler Kategorie:Mittellang